User talk:Maxseptillion77
Welcome Chat? Hey. :D I invite you to join the chat and get involved in the community. c: has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 00:29, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Why don't you join the chat? :D has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 00:00, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Arabic Arabic still belongs to Semitic category FYI. Just saying. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Romance conlang I find it mildly intriguing to see how very different our imaginings of a surviving African Romance language would turn out. - IHCOYC (talk) 04:56, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Well, I've changed mine a lot XD. Originally, it was going to be more like yours, ish. Mainly the complete collapse of the vowel system. But now I've changed my idea to be Iberian-esque so it's really more of it's own thing. Though, I am very fond of your language (except that thing with the n- and the consonant clusters); I find it very…… innovating. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 03:31, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :The consonant clusters come from one of the major inspirations for the language, the southernmost versions of Italian. Many Romance conlangs I've seen revolve around some version of 'how much classical Latin stuff can I keep'. What I tried to do instead was along the lines of 'how much can I get away with getting rid of...' - IHCOYC (talk) 04:56, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :That's actually really cool! I hadn't thought of that because I don't want to mess it up too much. I'll keep that in mind if I ever do another romlang. (namly the Portuguese-Cantonese creole thing I want to do o3o). Also, I like Swamp Gothic. Mainly because of the Czech-y feel I get from it (I luv Czech ^u^). What's the idea behind this one? (Don't worry: I won't steal borrow XD. I have something I want to do with Boyait already). :Maxseptillion77 (talk) 05:37, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Germanic Conlang Challenge The Germanic Conlang Challenge begins in 2 weeks! Sign up here if you want to participate. If you don't want to participate in the relay, do mention it. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Gikamlig Hey! Just saw the message you sent for my conlang Gikamlig. Well, I wouldn't mind completing it, but I decided that I would make a major revamp first. I changed it to Ekoata (you can find it in the new pages section), with some major alterations to its grammar. Gikamlig will be its successor now, but with a very different grammatical structure (we're talking over 1,000 years worth of changes). I'll patch Gikamlig when Ekoata is done, but I'm a bit notorious for moving on to new projects when the initial excitement wains off. Thanks for your input. Can't help but notice your work Proto-Desert. I wanna see that one when it's done! Love how different the phonology is compared to others I've seen. FavourForSocrates (talk) 00:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I have an idea Hey Max, why don't we use http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Añet for our collablang? Make an a priori? Th1nkja1lbreak (talk) 04:55, July 23, 2015 (UTC) The collablang /requires/ to be a priori, lols. Bizaaje could be reminiscent of Navajo just 'cause it employs prefixing and has a complex morphology, 's all. And its name, because it is suspiciously similar to "bizaad", POSS-language in true Navajo. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) XENOLANGGGGGG Salka. Øarf be thy challenge as long as sayeø øy signup? Methinks one øarf create a xenolang in just one month, ho'ver the decision beeø entirely øine. Øe only reason I am asking beeø because I want to try to get the whole challenge signup system off øe ground a little bit. Øanks, My dear Fortunato, you are luckily met! (Diskutoj) 16:11, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Germanic Conlang Relay The Germanic Conlang Relay has begun! Visit the page for more info. Also, sorry for placing you after COA with his Karahien. Do say if that freaks you out too much. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) It's fine. Also, savage, wow XD. It'll be easy. I feel bad for ED. He hates Wexalian sooo much, I bet that was one purpose ;) . Maxseptillion77 (talk) 03:09, October 7, 2015 (UTC) YO SEPTILLION I GOTTA QUESTION In your xenolang post, you said that our language may NOT be a langue au frankenstein, but are we allowed to make one descended from a langue au frankenstein? No. Absolutely not. The idea of the challenge is to have people create a language that's not the standard. So, you should start looking at some Turkish or Swahili because that's what I want. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 03:09, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Relay COA has resigned. Ask IHCOYC (ihcoyc at aye dot net) to send you his translation. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Proto-Lang Challenge You are invited to the Proto-Lang Challenge You will remember my name! 22:36, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Modern Slavlang Challenge Is Starting Hi! Just a reminder, the Modern Slavlang Challenge begins on 21 January 2016. I have updated the rules and information on the challenge, and the new challenge page can be found here. Please read them, because they are slightly different from the original announcement. Happy Conlanging! NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION (Talk) 20:18, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Please do not edit the con world page. AK has put me in charge of the project.